


The Sweetest of Candies

by JamieBenn



Series: Being Beta [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Possessive Louis, chase - Freeform, omega rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There must have been twenty alphas there. They all started staring at him like a piece of meat, and he began to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest of Candies

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO BEING BETA! I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST, BUT THIS CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE AS WELL!

Being Beta Sequel

 

“So, this Omega thing, I don't really understand it.” Harry admitted to the female doctor standing across from him whilst he stood looking like the most awkward man ever, in a GP clinic.

 

She smiled. Harry felt so much like she was taunting him. Like she really felt like he should know more before he goes and becomes an Omega. Because it was stupid that he wasn't properly tested as a child. Well, either that or the tests were faulty. It happened occasionally, but Harry couldn't for the life of him actually _remember_ the tests, so it was no use.

 

“Well, once a month you will go into heat. This means that you will feel the urge to need an alpha. You will need to stay inside every time you have your heat.” She handed him a pamphlet, “Don't get yourself involved in omega-mating rallies, kid. You don't want ten alphas who can outrun you by miles to be jumping on top of you and fighting over you.”

 

“Omega-mating rallies?” Harry asked, but didn't listen to the doctor droning on about what an actual omega-mating rally was...

 

He came up with his own plan. He grabbed the suppressants from Paul. It meant that no one would be able to tell that he was an omega. No one but Paul, Louis and a couple of doctors would know, and that would be a good thing. No one else from the band knew. Not one of them, and they wouldn't. Even Louis didn't really care. After they had sex in the hospital, he kind of ignored Harry. He didn't care in the slightest. He didn't really want to mate with Harry. He said that he didn't want that kind of relationship. That he'd be more interested in a beta-girl. Like Eleanor. Harry knew that he was lying.

 

So the suppressants were the deal. And Harry went and checked out some of the omega-mating rallies. He watched the alphas chase after the poor little omegas, and he did for months. It was actually very entertaining. And Harry _did not_ find himself fantasising about being the omega that was running away from the alphas and let them chase after him before one of them climbed on top of him and started fucking his brains out. And no, he didn't imagine it to be various people, such as a certain Louis Tomlinson, Josh Devine or Nick Grimshaw. No, he never imagined them fucking him in his heat at all.

 

He knew that Louis would be confused as to why Harry didn't smell like an omega during those months, and why he didn't have heats, because he never asked for time off, but he also didn't ask any questions, like maybe he thought that he just imagined the whole thing.

 

The doctor told him that it wasn't a good idea to be on suppressants for too long, and that it was actually a good idea to let yourself have a heat every six months, but Harry didn't feel that he needed to. It would ruin the thing he had going on, and One Direction had a reputation of not letting their fans down, and if they cancelled their concert because one of them felt a little sick, then that reputation would be ruined. He didn't want that. He also didn't want management knowing that he was an omega. So he stayed on the suppressants.

 

They were in the midst of recording their third album, and about to go on their second world tour. He could feel that something was wrong. He didn't like it. He felt like it was an itch. Like he just wanted to be closer to Louis all of a sudden. He started lashing out at the other boys. They were all just as confused as he was. Especially Niall, who he usually go along so well with. Then when they were rehearsing for the concerts, and the whole band was there, he was in the change rooms, and unconsciously started smelling Josh's t-shirt. He didn't know why he did it. He just did. He couldn't help it. It was like he was out of it all of a sudden.

 

Management let the boys have the weekend off because of how off Harry was feeling. All they really had scheduled that weekend was recording of the album, and that could be put off for as long as they wanted as they got it out by the end of the year, which was in about ten months, anyway.

 

Harry decided to take his mind of the stupid itch by watching one of the omega-mating rallies in South London. It was fine, really. He watched two of them. A girl who would only have been seventeen, who was actually quite a fast runner, and she got claimed by a dark-skinned alpha-girl with an American accent, who Harry admittedly found attractive. Then a boy that looked surprisingly like Niall got claimed by someone who looked surprisingly like Liam, but at a closer range, it was clear that they weren't, although, Harry's heart did skip a couple of beats when he first glanced at them.

 

Usually at the mating events, Harry keeps to his little corner, trying not to be noticed. It's not unusual for betas to turn up at the events. Seeing what their lives could have been if they'd been of one of the other genders, or even getting off on the matings. No one had approached Harry any of the times he'd been there. No one recognised him. Nothing. It was all fine. Until this time.

 

An alpha approached him. It was a she. He liked girl alphas. Despite them rarely winning the mating races because of their physical inferiority. He was a little bit scared, because he had no idea why she was there. Maybe she recognised him. Maybe she thought that he was attractive for a beta. That was probably it. Except it wasn't.

 

She sniffed the air, “Are you here for the mating rally, sweetie?”

 

He shuddered. They wouldn't let him go now. Not until he'd been mated. That was the one bad thing about the rallies. Once the alphas smell an omega, they wont let them go. There was rarely forced matings, but Harry had a feeling that this was going to be one of those few. He would die before he let someone have power over him like that.

 

There must have been twenty alphas there. They all started staring at him like a piece of meat, and he began to run. As fast as his legs would carry him. With all of their skinniness, that he'd always been proud of. But not so more, because they seemed to turn to jelly as he ran, and almost fell over.

 

He could smell the alphas, in the air that was blowing towards him from their direction. They were still running after him. How he wished that they'd simply just get the hint! He didn't want to be mated. He just wanted to go. He just wanted to be by himself. He wanted to be able to date like a beta dated. Not have to run for his life because his suppressants failed on him when he knew that they shouldn't not at least for two years or something ridiculous. Oh wait. It had been two years or something.

 

He felt hands on his shoulders, but he didn't give up. He tried to push them off. To fight his way out of it. But they were so strong. They were so big, so much more muscle than him. He struggled against the urge to just kneel and bare his neck to them. He struggled so much. But he struggle was for no reason, because he was knocked over, and forced to kneel before them. That was when he felt the slick in his hole.

 

He felt it dripping. His own lube, making him wet enough to take a knot. Anything could fit in there. Anything could fit in, but especially someone's dick. He needed one. He bared his neck. For whoever wanted it. It didn't matter. He didn't care. He just needed a knot. He needed one up his hole. He needed an alpha to feel his slick. He needed an alpha to slam their cock into his mouth. He needed one of them to fill him up. Maybe even two. They'd never allow it, but maybe a butt plug up his hole and then their knot expanding in his throat, and letting him suck on it like a juicy lolly pop. Like the sweetest of candies.

 

Something slammed into his hole, and fuck did it hurt. There was no preparation, but he still loved it because he needed it. He wanted them to make it go further. To push it up there so it was all in. He wanted the knot to hurry up and expand. He wanted them to hurry up and do it. To hurry up and love him. Claim him. To let him be theirs. He didn't even know this alpha yet, but he wanted them and knew that he would spend the rest of his life with whoever it was.

 

The alpha grunted as he pushed in once again. Harry felt like the pressure might explode him, well his reasonable side did. His other side begged for it to go harder, faster, further. He groaned and moaned as the alpha groaned and moaning and mumbled a decipherable 'mine' and 'miiine' after every thrust.

 

Harry came, his cunt squirting out more of his juices onto the alpha's penis that was beginning to expand in him. “Mine” the alpha growled.

 

Harry couldn't help it. At the same moment that he growled 'fuck you' in return, he bared his neck for the alpha, and the alpha took the chance and bit into his neck, staying there for way too many seconds. Harry didn't want a mate, but now he'd been claimed with the mating bite.

 

“Hi Harry.” The alpha said.

 

Harry recognised that Yorkshire accent.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK?


End file.
